masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlas
The Atlas is a large Cerberus mech encountered in Mass Effect 3. Description title=Codex/Organizations include=#Cerberus: Atlas reset=categories includetrim=true Capabilities Offensive The Atlas is equipped with a powerful rocket launcher which deals immediate damage and then a small amount of burn damage over time and a high-power mass accelerator cannon. At close-range, it can attack with its claw arm, either by way of a short krogan-style charge, slamming it into the ground, or by picking up its target, instantly killing it by crushing its midsection. Defensive The Atlas possesses extremely durable shields and armor, and can shoot smoke grenades. Its shoulders and crotch are protected by destructible armored plating. Tactics *After taking off the Atlas' armor either in the shoulders or in the crotch, you can shoot the unprotected areas for double the amount of damage. If you shoot it in the crotch, you can stun it for a limited amount of time. *In single-player, an Atlas fires its mass accelerator cannon in three shots per burst, just like a Ravager's cannon. Therefore it is best to remain in cover until the shots have been fired. In multiplayer, the Atlas fires a four shot volley. *The Atlas is slow and makes for a large target, but should not be underestimated. When attacking the Atlas from the front, take cover immediately and watch for when it moves its rocket launcher arm to fire. Under no circumstances should an Atlas be attacked at melee range; the Atlas can easily grab the player for an instant kill. Sustained weapons fire and powers should eventually destroy an Atlas provided the player can attack from a safe distance and in cover. *While the Atlas very visibly telegraphs its rocket, charge and ground slam attack, no such warning is given for the shots from its powerful accelerator cannon, which can quickly and with no warning whatsoever inflict heavy damage on an unsuspecting player. *The Atlas can only use its instant kill Grab attack shortly after performing a ground slam or sweeping melee. Consequently, although recovering from the slam seems like an opening to close in for a melee attack, it is the worst time to do so. *The Atlas's tactical value is twofold: initially, it draws fire and protects the deployment of softer targets nearby, protecting them until they can take cover or advance on players' positions. Second, because of its extreme damage output and the amount of ordinance it can soak, the Atlas acts as a pressure unit, slowly but surely taking over defended areas by forcing you to retreat. For both of these reasons, it is important to take them out quickly, thus denying enemy infantry the cover it provides and keeping it at a safe distance. *Once an Atlas's shields have been taken down, the cockpit window can be shattered. This requires a considerable amount of sustained fire, but breaking the window will leave the pilot vulnerable to attack. Killing the pilot (who has no more health than an Assault Trooper) may allow the Atlas to be hijacked, awarding an Achievement. This is not possible in Multiplayer. *Shooting at the exhaust port located in the rear of the Mech causes a 40% weapon damage bonus. *The Atlas can be successfully attacked with Sabotage and turned against other nearby enemies. Ironically, the power only works if the shields of the Atlas are up; once depleted, Sabotage is no longer effective. *In Multiplayer, the Cobra Missile Launcher will instantly kill an Atlas and if well placed, can take out multiple Atlas mechs at once. However on Platinum, an Atlas will sometimes survive a rocket but with no shields and very little armour left. *Repeated use of Warp followed by Throw will create biotic explosions heavily damaging the Atlas and any enemies nearby as well. This is true even when the Warp and Throw abilities may appear "orange" on the power wheel, and is especially effective because the Throw ability has a fast recharge. Upgrading the biotic explosion and recharge rates on these abilities makes this tactic even more effective, and since it is equally effective against Brutes, Banshees, and Geth Primes this makes an excellent strategy for an Adept. *The Weaken Armor evolution for Warp can quickly deplete the armor of an Atlas. *Any class capable of throwing any type of grenade that explode on impact, can do considerable damage to an Atlas. This technique works especially well if staying close to ammunition boxes, as you can get new grenades when you have used your own. *If upgraded, Pull can stagger an Atlas for a few seconds. *Killing the pilot of an Atlas is not an efficient way of taking one down - it requires a great amount of damage dealt to the canopy (roughly half of the Atlas' full Armor), preferably with a sniper rifle. However, this tactic requires that the Atlas not be targeted anywhere other than the canopy, and that normally very effective powers such as Incinerate, Carnage and Proximity Mine not be used. If attempting to hijack an Atlas in Singleplayer, it may be a good idea to manually order your squadmates to attack other targets. This task becomes significantly easier using an armor piercing rifle such as the Widow or Javelin. A headshot against the pilot through the intact canopy can open the atlas with little effort. *If Shepard manages to hijack an Atlas, it is best to keep the enemy Combat Engineers alive, since they will on occasions repair the controlled Atlas. This is very useful when facing hordes of tougher enemies. *If an Atlas is left empty, Cerberus troops may try taking control of it. *An Atlas cannot shoot at you if its right arm doesn't have a line of sight on you. However, be careful around certain covers; due to some bug, an Atlas sometimes shoots through corners, and missiles have been known to phase through some cover. *The Atlas' missile very rarely misses its target if they're not in cover. Always stay in cover when engaging an Atlas. It is possible to dodge the missiles either by doing a dodge at the right time, or a little luck while running, but don't count on it happening often though, as it is very difficult to dodge the missiles. *Like the Sentinel, the Engineer has several powers effective against the Atlas. These include Overload and Incinerate as well as Combat Drone. The latter is an excellent distraction, and the former two are effective against the Atlas' shields and armor, respectively. *An Infiltrator can throw Sticky Grenades at an Atlas while cloaked at relatively low risk. If the Atlas is not currently attacking any enemy, it will turn towards the location the grenade was thrown from and shoot with its accelerator cannon. To avoid this shot, don't remain stationary while (or after) throwing grenades. *An Infiltrator can use their Tactical Cloak, with the M-98 Widow, and the right upgrades, can take down an Atlas in just a few shots. *A Vanguard's leveled Nova can cause considerable damage, and bring this behemoth down fast. However, this is risky as it can leave you exposed to a counterattack from the Atlas, or any ground infantry with a clear shot. *In Multiplayer, turian Sentinels are very effective against Atlas as they have the ability to deal damage to their armor and shields. They can strip the shields with Overload and then take down its armor with warp. When combined with decent weapons, a turian Sentinel can dispatch an Atlas quickly. *A krogan's or batarian's heavy melee can cause an Atlas to stagger, making them the only characters where melee is a viable tactic. Caution should be taken of course, as the Atlas will not always stagger and is likely to retaliate with its own, more powerful melee. *Once an Atlas' shields are removed, a drell can inflict devastating damage to its armor, as the Atlas' large silhouette will make it easy to hit with multiple Cluster Grenades, especially if an Adept's Reave is used first, causing devastating Biotic Explosions. *Geth Engineers are extremely effective at neutralising the shielding of an Atlas on any difficulty. When power damage is maxed out, Hunter Mode is upgraded with the right specs, and Overload maxed out with pure damage, Overload can inflict over 900 damage per use and be pushed out every 2 seconds. The shields can be stripped even quicker if one uses the Acolyte in unison with Overload, or other damage-boosting powers. Trivia *According to The Art of the Mass Effect Universe, the Atlas was first intended to be a heavy version of the YMIR Mech with a soldier inside. Eventually, a canopy was added to protect the soldier, and the Atlas was made even larger than the YMIR Mech. *An avatar prop of the Atlas is available on the Xbox Marketplace. It costs 240 Microsoft points and is one of the few props that is larger than the avatar itself. *An aquatic variation of the Atlas mech, known as the Triton ADS, appears in the Mass Effect 3: Leviathan DLC pack. *An image of a destroyed Atlas unit marked with the emblem of the Talons can be seen in the Talons' communication feed. *During Mass Effect 3: Citadel, the CAT6 mercenaries deploy a single Atlas of their own against Shepard. This Atlas is functionally identical to normal Cerberus Atlas units, but sports a CAT6 gray camouflage pattern. *In Greek mythology, Atlas was the name of a Titan who was forced by Zeus to hold the sky up because he and his brother sided against Zeus in the Titanomachy. Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Adversaries (Mass Effect 3) Category:Cerberus Category:Vehicles Category:Mechs Category:CAT6